


Cat Reveal

by Cassidius_Wilde



Series: D’s Bughead Drabbles and One-shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Bughead, F/M, Toffee Cooper supremacy, fuck the writers, married bughead, the time jump, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidius_Wilde/pseuds/Cassidius_Wilde
Summary: Jughead was about to step out of his shorts to get in the shower when he heard his wife screaming for him in their kitchen. His blood ran cold and panic lumped in his chest as he tried not to think of worse case scenarios. He started sprinting after grabbing his robe.Did someone break in and was holding her hostage?Was she having a panic attack?!He shook his head, tripping on his feet at how fast he ran when he reached the kitchen entrance.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: D’s Bughead Drabbles and One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184261
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Cat Reveal

They were twenty four when it happened, already being married a year. It turned out, Betty and Jughead couldn’t really handle being without each other. One's absence made it difficult for them to focus on their own lives like they had talked about. In the second year, Betty showed up at Pop’s and that’s when the truth came out. They just couldn’t take it. Betty was the first one to confess and it ended up with them going through with a long distance relationship. After graduating college Jughead was already a big shot writer, having successfully launched a novel about him and his girlfriend. And as soon as the party was over, he proposed. He’d be damned if he ever lost her again. 

So here he was, admiring the ring Betty gave him as he was about to step out of his shorts to get in the shower when he heard his wife screaming for him in their kitchen. His blood ran cold and panic lumped in his chest as he tried not to think of worse case scenarios. He started sprinting after grabbing his robe.

Did someone break in and was holding her hostage?

Was she having a panic attack?!

He shook his head, tripping on his feet at how fast he ran when he reached the kitchen entrance.

“What,” Jughead asked frantically, fists at the ready and eyes going all over the room to look for the problem. “What?!”

There was nothing. Everything was in its place. There was food at the table and Betty was standing beside it with a hand on her. . .round belly?

“Look!” she exclaimed, head tilting to her apron covered stomach as Toffee’s head popped out. “‘M pregnant,” she giggled and grinned.

Jughead put a hand on his chest and sighed in relief. She was safe. He smiled as he neared her. 

“God, Betts, I thought something happened,” he said. “And that’s cute, but please don’t scare me like that again.”

“Okay,” Betty nodded, her face going stoic as she stared at him with her big, doe eyes. “But seriously though, I’m pregnant.”

She let Toffee drop carefully on the floor on her feet and stood sideways in front of him, holding her stomach once more. “Look.”

Jughead’s breath hitched and his eyes glossed at the sight of a defined, tiny baby bump under the pink apron. It was so tiny but right there. How that fuck did he not see that before?

Just last week they were going at it like rabbits, most of the time his lips wandered from her chest to her abdomen, and he held her yesterday as she was cooking breakfast, his arms wrapped around her stomach. There was also that time she complained about a stomach ache and had him rub it for half an hour. So how the hell didn’t he notice?

He felt like crying now.

“Jug?” Betty asked. Fuck, he  _ was _ crying. “Jug, are you okay?”

How many times had he thought of raising a family with Betty? How many times did he  _ dream _ of having a child of his own with the love of his life? He had wished for this for  _ years _ and now that it was here - right in front of him and real - it was too much. His heart was pounding and it soared with such joy like the moment he knew Betty Cooper was finally his just as he was hers.

“Hey,” Betty’s soft voice rang in ear as she strode forward and cupped his face, wiping away his tears with the soft pads of her thumb. “Are you okay?”

Jughead didn’t answer. His eyes were still concentrated on her belly which held a child.

_ ‘Our child,”  _ he told himself. The more hope thought about it the more he sobbed, until his legs turned to jelly. He felt himself sinking down to knees, his forehead nuzzled on Betty’s stomach as his hands gripped her waist.

Jughead then pursed his quivering lips to prevent more sobs from coming out but the tears wouldn’t stop as they dropped with a light ‘pop’ on the wooden floor.

“God, I can’t - ” he stammered. This was the nth time Betty put him lost for words. He knew this was way dramatic for a pregnancy reaction but he was just so gosh darn  _ ecstatic. _ “We’re really having a baby?” This time he lifted his head to gawk at his wife. She looked like she was about to cry herself - obviously as a result of him acting this way.

“ _ Babies _ , Jug,” Betty corrected and Jughead could’ve sworn he forgot how to breathe.

“Fuck!” he said, unable to stop himself from lifting her up in a tight hug. As much as he wanted to spin her around, the protectiveness had already kicked in, afraid that he might get her dizzy. She squealed in delight and giggled. The two stayed like that for a moment, bathing in a sunshine of happiness.

When Jughead put her down, he immediately captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss, the smiles on their faces never ceased. “I love you. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

Betty giggled once more. “I love you too.”

“Is this why you were so sedulous on all the stomach touches?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded. “I love you, but you are slow sometimes.”

Jughead kissed her again, but then felt something scratching at his robe. Toffee was climbing him.

“Oh, yeah,” Betty said in realisation. “We should really get her checked out. I think it’s a condition. She started climbing up my leg earlier too. That’s when I had the idea to just tell you.” She snatched her away from her husband.

“Well, thank you, Toffee.” Jughead cooed at the cat.

Betty patted her head as she was hung in her arm. “You hear that, Toffee. You’re gonna be a sister!”

Toffee meowed, tilting her head upward to lick Betty’s fingers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think (aside from ‘Fuck the Riverdale Writers’)??  
> \- D


End file.
